


On the Making of a Doll

by Hooboy_here_I_go_Whumping_Again (Shadow_at_Dawn)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Conditioning, Cum Play, Dehumanizing, Dissociation, M/M, Programming, Rape, Sadism, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Whipping, a lot of blood, intense sadism, metal tipped whips, pavlonian style training, referring to someone as doll, repetition as a way to reinforce rules, rough nipple play, suspension by the wrists, this is rape, trying to make someone not associate with their name, u!virgil, using it/its pronouns to dehumanize someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_at_Dawn/pseuds/Hooboy_here_I_go_Whumping_Again
Summary: Virgil wants to make a perfect doll, and well, you need to start somewhere, right?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	On the Making of a Doll

**Author's Note:**

> All TW's are in the tags, please read them and leave a comment if I missed any

Virgil stepped back and allowed himself to take in the beautiful sight before him. The doll was hanging from the ceiling by its wrists, its torso stretched to its limit, and with each inhale and exhale, the skin would stretch and compress, showing off its pretty ribs. It was completely nude now, a blank canvas that Virgil could paint however he wanted. God, it would look so pretty when Virgil finally got to bruise it, to slice into its skin and savor its little gasps of pain, to dig his nails into its gaping wounds and pull apart its skin. His cock jumped at the thought, and he had to break that train of thought, or risk ending the fun too soon.

Besides, the doll was starting to stir, and he needed to get into position. Training a doll was a delicate process, and he would hate to have to start over if he messed up. He tightened his grip on the metal tipped whip before moving behind him, trying to stave off thoughts of shoving his cock into his doll’s ass right then and there, watching its shoulders dislocate as he would wrap his legs around Doll’s waist, pounding into its tight little ass and feeling the blood drip from its hole. Hmmm. Maybe another day.

Once Virgil was sure that the doll was awake, he spoke up, clear and calm. “Rule number one. You are my doll. This means a few different things. The first is that you will only respond to the name of Doll, and the second is that you will only obey me. Doll, do you understand?”

Doll jerked a little at the sound of his voice, and after a few moments of silence, responded “I do.”

Doll’s scream echoed around the chill basement, sending a wave of pleasure and power radiating through Virgil’s body. Bits of blood now dripping down the whip and the doll’s back, Virgil spoke again.

“Rule number two is that you must respond to me respectfully when asked a direct question. This means if I address you by your name, you must respond, and your response must, at some point, address me as master. Doll, do you understand?”

“Yes, Master.” Doll said quickly, and almost nervously, the words slurring into each other slightly. What a shame. Virgil had been looking forward to breaking it in a little more before he started in on the conditioning. Oh well. He would still get his fun, in the end.

“Janus, why do you love snakes?” Virgil watched it shift slightly, trying to transfer more weight to its toes as it responded "Well Master, I-”

Would Virgil ever get tired of the sounds Doll made? Well, probably, but that wasn’t the point. The point was, that right now, there was nothing else that Virgil wanted than to hear the full range of sounds that the doll could make, the little breathy shout as he dragged the whip across its back again sending a euphoric delight through him.

“Answer me Janus.”

“M-Master, I-” Again, Virgil brought the whip down his back with all his strength as the doll barely contained its pained whimpers.

“Janus!” This time, the doll seemed to have caught on, but Virgil whipped it anyways. Poor Doll was probably confused, but this was all just a part of the process. If Virgil was to have a perfect doll, the old him had to go, starting with its former name.

“Janus!” Crack.

“Janus!” Crack.

“Janus!” Crack.

Over and over Virgil repeated its old name before immediately whipping it, again and again. After a while, he began to alternate the way he said its old name, and how long between punishments he waited. The one thing he did keep consistent, however, was the extra strength that he put into the few times Doll would try to respond.

Virgil was careful to keep count of how many times he had struck as he painted the dolls back with beautiful red lines, drinking in all the sounds that it would make that would just arouse and excite him even more. Finally, once he reached fifteen, he stopped, curling the whip around his hand before reaching up and lifting the rope that connected Dolls wrists over the hook that had been holding it up.

The doll crumpled backwards onto the floor with a scream, its bloodied and open back wetly smacking against the rough concrete. Virgil eagerly dropped to his knees, leaning over its face as he whispered a simple, breathy “Janus.”

It managed not to flinch, but he could see the hitch in his breath, freezing up in fear over something that used to be safe, that used to be his. But now it belonged to Virgil.

Unable to stop the moan of pleasure that escaped his mouth, he roughly shoved the doll onto its front, taking out his hard cock and working his right hand over the shaft, using the other hand to drag his fingernails into the cuts on his back.

He came almost embarrassingly quickly, making sure to aim so that most of it landed on the dolls back. Tucking his dick back into his boxers, he leaned forward and whispered its old name into its ear as he deliberately rubbed his cum into the cuts.

The doll had dissociated nicely, his eyes glazed over and expression blank. Maybe too well, however- he needed some awareness during the earlier stages of training, so that he could learn the rules properly. But there were many different methods of forcing someone into the present. This was just the first session, after all! He’d get his perfect little doll, sooner or later.

Once he had gotten bored of that, he went over to the bag of supplies that he had brought with him. Depositing the whip inside, he dug out the first aid kit, along with a blanket. Going back over to the doll, he roughly began to scrub its back with a washcloth he had soaked in disinfectant, making sure to not miss any spots and savoring the soft whimpers that it would occasionally let out. When that was over with, he wrapped bandages all across its torso before carefully enclosing it in the blanket, which he used to pull the doll into his lap.

“Doll, what is rule number one?”

Virgil’s question lingered in the air, but there was no response. Smiling, Virgil reached into the blankets and pinched his fingers onto one of the dolls nipples, twisting for good measure.

Before Virgil could reiterate the question, Doll finally stammered “I am- am your doll, Master?”

“Doll, very good!” Virgil exclaimed, running his hands through the doll's hair. “Doll, what is rule number two?”

“Always respond respectfully when addressed, Master?”

At this Virgil twisted his still pinched fingers, noting how it had stopped reacting to the pain. “Doll, no. Doll, the correct answer is to always respond respectfully when directly addressed. We learned today that you shouldn’t be responding to anything but doll, huh?”

“Yes master.” Virgil scowled, but let it go for now. Eventually, however, he was going to have to make sure that the doll was only responding to sentences that started with its new name, as was proper.  
Right now it was more important to make sure it knew the rules. Virgil repeated his questions, and was pleased that the doll responded with the correct answers this time. Then again. And again.

Eventually, Virgil grew bored and stopped asking, still drawing his hand through Doll’s hair. Virgil carefully set the doll on the ground before grabbing his supplies, shoving them in the bag, and heading out the door, closing and locking it behind him.

His doll may have been tired, but as Virgil walked down the carpeted hallway and up the stairs to his bedroom, he found that he felt up for a round two. Maybe he should give Logan a visit….


End file.
